Enemy Within
by Sergeant Cody
Summary: Based on s01e16: Hidden Enemy. What if Rex left Cody alone in the commander room not knowing Slick was hiding there? Contains a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes: MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU!_**

 ** _Could there even be a better day to post Star Wars story than May 4th?_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

Commander Cody and captain Rex walked into the commander room. They were both angry about the unpleasant situation. It was terrible to have a spy who was reporting their positions and plans, but it was even thousand times worse to know it was their brother who betrayed them.

When Cody and Rex found out the traitor was sergeant Slick during the investigation, they were both so surprised that Slick managed to send the commander down on the floor with one hard blow and escape in front of few other clones.

Now, Cody checked on the situation only to find out a half of the base was cut off the power due to the explosions that Slick caused. He turned around to face Rex. "I need you to take some men and get the power back, Rex. I will contact generals about the situation." Cody ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rex nodded.

"The base is on lockdown, so when the power is back we will search every corner of it. Report to me when you're done." Cody dismissed him.

* * *

"Sir, the power is back." Rex said to the comlink.

Cody replied: "Yes. Good, captain. Ehm, meet me..." there was a pause probably because the commander looked at his watch. "…in ten outside the hangar."

"Yes, sir." Rex ended the call and went straight to the meeting point. He and few clones stood there and watched for Cody for few minutes to join them. Rex was a bit surprised when Cody walked out of the hangar instead of the tower. Anyway, he turned around and saluted shortly to his commander.

"We are on alert, troopers. Put your helmets on." Cody, who was already wearing it, commanded. "So, we will methodically search the whole base. I want one troop in the tower and another in the hangars. The perimeter is already set and the guards will not let anyone leave the base. Anyway, I will…" Cody paused for a moment. "I will take a few soldiers and we will go around the base, just to be sure."

"Let me go with you, sir." Rex offered.

"I need you to stay here, Rex, and make sure there will be no more explosions." Commander explained.

"Yes, sir." It was clear from captain's voice he was disappointed and disapproved the commander's decision. But he followed the command and didn't object. Cody motioned to clones to follow him and returned to the hangar. Then he got on a huge speeder and switched on the ignition. The clones followed his example and took their speeders too. Soon they left.

* * *

After few hours, Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the base only to find Rex in command.

"Captain? Did you find the traitor?" When Obi-Wan looked around, it was quite clear they didn't, because the base was on alert and all clones seemed busy.

"Commander Cody and I discovered his identity, but he surprised us and escaped. It was sergeant Slick, sir." Rex explained and casted down his eyes, ashamed it was one of his own.

"I am sorry to hear that." Obi-Wan commented. "I think we will have to stop looking for him. The Separatists are forming an attack; we will need all men ready to fight soon." Obi-Wan walked through the room and displayed the future battlefield.

"With all respect, sir, I think we shouldn't stop searching for sergeant Slick. He blew up almost all heavy machineries we had. He could be dangerous." Rex pointed out.

"You can continue with the searching for now, captain, but we will need you for the attack and this matter simply has to wait." Obi-Wan ended the discussion.

"Yes, sir." Rex nodded.

"Where is Cody anyway?" Anakin asked.

"He is leading a search party around the base." Rex turned to Anakin.

"Call him back, Rex, we need him here to plan our strategy." Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"What happened in here?" Anakin asked and pointed to the floor. All men in the room turned to look. There were few drops of blood.

"I have no idea, sir." Rex replied.

"It's just weird. Someone annoyed Cody?" Anakin smiled.

"That's hardly important now. We need to focus on the attack, Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded him with a disapproving look.

Rex called to Cody's comlink, but he got no response, so he stepped aside and waited few moments to try again. Nothing. _That's not like him, especially now,_ Rex thought. He tried once more hoping it was just some technical error. But his comlink seemed to be functioning. Cody simply didn't answer.

"Sir? I can't reach commander." Rex reported.

"There may be trouble with communication. I hope they will come back soon. Anyway, don't stop trying to reach him." Obi-Wan commanded and dismissed the clones to plan strategy with Anakin.

* * *

Rex went to the hangar and asked other clones if they knew who went with Cody. He wanted to try to call those clones who were with him. It was possible that Cody's comlink was just broken and everything was alright. But Rex had a bad feeling about it. When some clone told him who went with Cody, he didn't waste any time and called the clone. Rex immediately felt better when there was a response. "Captain Rex here. Generals need you back at the base, could you tell the commander?"

"Ehm, I am sorry sir, but I do not know where he is." the Clone replied.

"What do you mean?" Rex raised his voice in frustration. "Then make contact with other who went with you and report back to me immediately." Rex almost shouted.

"But we all split up, sir." Clone tried to explain.

"What?" Rex yelled, earning a few looks from clones in the hangar. "Are you trying to tell me every single one of you is there alone?" Rex was shocked. He couldn't believe Cody would be so stupid to order everyone to go alone. Soldiers were always at least two together. Always.

"Yes, sir. It was commander's order." The clone explained.

"Cody is not stupid like that." Rex said but when he saw how shocked the clones were by his statement, he lowered his voice. "What else did he say? When are you coming back?" Rex asked.

"In half an hour, sir." Rex did his best to calm down. "Ok, contact the others and if you meet him tell him to come back. General's order."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Rex returned to the commander room to explain the situation to Jedis and stayed there to help. But after half an hour he excused himself to personally wait for Cody at the entrance. When he got there, all the clones who went with the commander were already back. But there was no sign of Cody.

Rex asked all troopers about him, but no one had seen him since about three hours ago. "That's not good." Rex commented. Then he tried to call to Cody's comlink again, but it was silent. _Something is so wrong._

Rex practically ran back to the commander room.

"Sir, something is wrong." He stormed in the room, not caring about ranks or protocol. "Cody is not answering his comlink and no one knows where he is."

Generals looked at him, thinking about it. "It's not like him." Obi-Wan said.

Rex nodded. "Exactly, sir!" Rex confirmed.

"We don't really need this now." Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. "We can't have half of the troopers looking for Slick and the other half for Cody." He folded his arms. "We will deal with it after the attack. It seems you're in charge now, Rex."

Rex snapped to attention finally realising the protocol. "Yes, sir." But he told himself he would somehow find Cody as soon as possible.

"R2, could you, please, check the security records and find Cody, if he's at least in the base?" Anakin asked. Rex was utterly grateful for general's idea. Anakin nodded at Rex, sharing his feeling about lost commander. The small droid beeped a reply and plucked in the main computer system.

All three men then put their heads together and went through the plan again and in more detail.

 ** _Notes: The italics text means the security record._**

R2D2 suddenly started beeping as if the base was all on fire. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex looked up from the table with holographic maps to him.

"R2, did you find something?" Anakin asked, because the droid was beeping completely incoherently. More beeping sounded. Then the droid plucked out of the computer and plucked into the holographic table. The maps disappeared.

"R2, what is it? We need to finish this." Obi-Wan said. But when R2D2 beeped the commander's name, everyone fell silent and allowed the droid to show them.

 _The record showed the commander room from four hours ago. Rex was just leaving to fix the power. The commander was left alone. He didn't waste any time and raised his comlink and called Obi-Wan.  
"Sir! You need to come back, it's all a trap."  
"We figured that out, Cody. Thanks for warning, though." Obi-Wan's reply was very short. The commander guessed it was because generals still planned to continue their mission. Then he put his blaster on the table and turned on the holoprojector with the map of the base. Then he called few clones to give them orders about the lockdown and positioning of guards. _

Obi-Wan looked questioningly at R2. They didn't have time to watch Cody working.

 _Suddenly there was some noise and the Commander turned around. Then he looked around the whole room, but there was nobody and Cody let it go and picked up his datapad searching for information. But then there was the noise again._

 _"_ _Who's there?" Cody asked and switched the datapad with his blaster. Then he walked through the commander room ready to shoot. He slowly approached benches thinking that someone was hiding behind them. But he never expected the attack from above._

 _Slick jumped out of the ventilation and knocked Cody down. Cody dropped his blaster in process and managed only to yell: "You treacherous bastard!" Slick used his momentum and weight to pin Cody beneath him and beat him fiercely. At this point, Cody could just raise his hands and protect his head against the attack. In no time, the commander was bleeding from his nose and a split lip._

"Damn bastard!" Rex yelled.

 _Cody somehow managed to kick Slick and push him down_.

"But why did Cody never mention he met Slick here?" Rex asked. Obi-Wan just shrugged, not knowing the answer, with eyes never leaving the hologram.

 _Cody got up from the floor, spit some blood and reached for the blaster. But Slick did the same and both men were struggling for the weapon._

Rex silently hated himself for leaving the commander all by himself.

 _But then Slick took advantage of wearing the helmet and hit Cody in the head. Commander fell on his back on the floor feeling dizzy. He tried to regain his balance and get up._ But Rex could tell he was fighting really hard just to stay conscious. _Slick got hold of the blaster and pointed it at Cody._

 _"_ _Don't move." he threatened._

 _"_ _Why did you betray us?" Cody asked but didn't move. "Many brothers died because of you!" Cody accused him._

 _"_ _You wouldn't understand." Slick said and moved towards him. Cody pulled back a bit._

 _Suddenly the comlink beeped. Cody froze but then he tried to accept the call and get help, but Slick jumped at him and tried to hit him in the head with the blaster, but Cody covered his head with his hands so the blow didn't cause any damage._

 _That made Slick obviously furious. He gave even more strength to other blows. Cody curled up and did his best to protect his head but Slick kneeled at him and immobilised his arms. Then it took only one well-aimed blow and Cody finally lost consciousness. But the comlink was beeping and it looked as it made Slick very nervous. He looked around the room and then ran to the bench, where Cody left his helmet some time ago. He put it on and accepted the call._

Rex heard his voice giving a report and Slick using commander's helmet to answer him. Rex thought he would die of shame on this very spot.

 _Slick then quickly changed their uniforms and tossed the motionless body over his shoulder. Then he took the datapad and left._

Rex pressed himself on the table not trusting his legs.

"It was him the whole time." he whispered. He felt sick recalling Cody's bloody face and Slick beating him with blaster. "Sir, we need to find him." he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, we do. Rex, get five of your best men and prepare to leave."

"Yes, sir." Rex almost ran away.

"Anakin, you will stay here and lead the attack. Don't let anyone even think I am gone, alright?" Obi-Wan continued.

"I think it should be the other way. I will go and you will lead the attack." Anakin negotiated.

"No, this time it will be me, who will be reckless and going on hazardous missions. Think of this as an opportunity to practise your leadership abilities." Obi-Wan didn't yield and left Anakin in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notes: Any comments/reviews/suggestions/constructive criticism/unconstructive criticism appreciated._**

 ** _Enjoy the story._**

Cody woke up. He couldn't see anything and he had his hands tied behind his back. He moved to test the environment and by the engine sound he guessed he was in a trunk of some vehicle. He tried to kick his way out, but he was probably locked as the door didn't open.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it…_ Cody thought. He tried again and again, but the door never weakened. Then he remembered about the comlink situation that actually got him there and reached to his wrist. But Slick wasn't stupid enough to leave a comlink on his wrist.

Then Cody realized another thing – he was wearing an unfamiliar uniform. _Did that bastard take my uniform?_ "Slick, how could you!" Cody yelled. But there was no response. "Damn it, you kriffing treacherous bastard!" Cody fell silent then. It was pointless to yell and obviously kicking around didn't help much either. The commander tried to relax and regain his strength, which he was sure he would need later.

As he felt the vehicle slowing down, he froze. Soon it stopped and the engine was turned off. Cody held his breath and listened to any noises. He heard one set of footsteps coming to the trunk. Then the door opened and Cody could finally see something. That something was someone wearing his uniform.

Slick leaned over him and grabbed him. Cody fought him and tried to kick him, but Slick quickly threw him on the ground. Cody looked around and realised they were near the Separatist's headquarters.

"Why, Slick?" Cody hissed at him.

"I did it for my brothers."

Cody got up on his knees and looked at him in a genuine shock: "What?"

"After this Jedis will realise we are not just their slaves! We deserve more!" Slick spat.

"What are you talking about?" Cody yelled at him, ready to argue.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand!" Slick declared. "Get up." he ordered.

Cody slowly obeyed. Slick grabbed him again and pointed the blaster at him. "This way." Slick pulled Cody toward the nearest building.

The commander had no other option than to obey again.

"Slick, don't do this. It's crazy." Cody tried.

"Shut up." Slick replied and pushed him forward. Soon they walked to the building. Slick stopped Cody in the middle and pushed him down on his knees. Cody looked around and searched for possible escape route. Then he noticed someone walking towards them. _Ventress._

She joined them and folded her arms. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked. Slick removed Cody's helmet.

"This is Commander Cody. I believe he could be useful to you." Slick introduced him.

"Yes, indeed." Ventress nodded. "You proved yourself even more efficient than I thought."

She called few droids. "Take him to a cell and send an interrogation droid to him. I want to know everything about Jedi's positions and their numbers."

"Roger, roger!" Droids yelled in unison. They yanked the commander to his feet and dragged him away.

"I guess it's time to give you your freedom." Ventress came to Slick. Cody broke free from droids grips and turned around. He knew something about the way Ventress spoke was completely wrong. He saw Slick smiling happily. Then he saw Ventress reaching for her lightsaber and everything happened so quickly Slick managed to only gasp and his lifeless body fell on the ground.

* * *

The droids caught Cody again and dragged the stunned commander to the cell, where they tied him to a movable table and left. But he wasn't left alone for long. Ventress accompanied by the interrogation droid entered the cell.

"I won't tell you anything." Cody said more to reassure himself than to Ventress.

"I don't need you to tell _me_." Ventress laughed shortly and slowly waved her hand in front of Cody's face.

* * *

Cody woke up. He was still tied to the table in the cell, but he was alone. _What happened?_ Soon he heard shooting and loud noises outside. The door opened and captain Rex ran inside.

"Sir! Are you alright?" He asked.

"I believe so." Cody answered. "Where is Ventress?"

"The general is fighting with her now, we need to get out." Rex informed him while he was untying him. Cody jumped down off the table and took the blaster Rex offered him. They both ran away from the cell and through a few corridors. Suddenly Rex stopped and hid.

Cody followed him and kneeled next to him. "Something wrong, Rex?" Cody asked.

Captain handed him a datapad. "Sir, I need you to log in and send a message to our headquarters."

"About our status?" Cody asked, confused. "I have no idea what's our status, I was in that kriffing cell."

"Just call them, sir." Rex told him.

"Shouldn't we get out of here first, Rex?" Cody looked around searching for droids.

"No, you have to call them."

Cody looked down at the datapad and then back at his friend. "That can wait, we don't know how many droids are here, we need to get out." Cody said and got up.

"No!" Rex yelled, grabbed Cody and pushed him down. "Just log in." Rex threatened him.

"Rex, what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Do as I say!" Captain ordered.

"No, stop it! We will go to the general now." Cody yelled at him back. He tried to get up again, but Rex pushed him down and sat on him. "Rex, what the hell are you doing?" Cody was angry.

Rex pointed his blaster at him. "Log in." He ordered again.

"No." Cody refused.

"Your choice." Rex said and shot him.

* * *

Cody gasped and jerked. Then he blinked few times to clear his vision. He was still in his cell and Ventress was just lowering her hand, disappointed.

"What did you do?" Cody was shocked.

Ventress turned to the droid flying next to her. "I will try once more. Then he is yours."

"What are you talking about?" Cody yelled at her.

"About this." Ventress smiled at him viciously.

Cody blinked few times, feeling sudden dizziness. Few moment later he could see clearly again.

"I have something for you." Ventress turned to face the door, which opened. Two droids walked inside, dragging someone between them. When they reached the light, Cody recognised that the figure was half conscious Rex.

"I am so sorry, sir." He whispered.

Droids threw him on the floor and left the cell. Rex tried to get up, but it was difficult with his hands tied behind his back. Ventress grabbed him by his collar and yanked him to his knees. Then she ignited her lightsaber and held it to captain's throat.

"Look who we captured. He and few clones tried to rescue you. They are dead. But it's up to you, if your precious captain will join them. Tell me about your positions, or he will suffer."

"Sir, don't…" Rex begged him.

Cody shook his head. "I am sorry, I can't tell you."

Ventress pushed Rex against the wall with the Force and let him fall down. Then she jumped to him and cut off his left foot with her lightsaber. Captain screamed and curled up.

"Stop it!" Cody yelled. Ventress ignored him and tore captain's breast plate off. Then she put her lightsaber close enough to his chest to burn him.

"Please, stop it! Let him go!" Cody yelled, feeling sick of his friend's screams.

"You can stop it, just tell me what I want to know." Ventress taunted him.

"No, I can't…" Cody trailed off. Ventress turned her attention back to the captain.

"Stop it!" Rex yelled at her.

"Not an option."

As the screams intensified, Cody started to weep. "I can't, please stop." He sobbed. He felt terrible, but he couldn't give their positions away for one soldier, no matter how good that soldier was.

Ventress growled furiously. _That's not going to work…_ She raised her lightsaber and with one swift motion killed Rex.

"No!" Cody screamed desperately. Then she walked to him and hit him in his face hard. Cody closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, everything was different. The light was more intensive and there were no signs of Rex's body.

"What happened?" Cody asked confusedly.

Ventress ignored him. "Make him talk." She ordered to the interrogation droid and then left the cell.

 _What did she do? Was that just an illusion?_ Cody thought. _What now? Is this real?_ He watched carefully the droid, who approached him and immediately started to send electrical shocks into Cody's body. Cody screamed.

* * *

Cody didn't know how long he spent in there. He guessed it could have been a day, but was probably wrong. The time passed very slowly as the interrogation droid didn't give him any break. Cody wished he would just pass out, but the droid prevented it and stopped every time Cody was at the verge of consciousness.

Once Cody was given some strange serum, which made him feel more awake. Cody hated that droid. When the interrogation started, Cody cursed him so loudly he was sure even Ventress heard him, wherever she was. Now he just silently moaned in pain.

Cody's head was lowered so he didn't notice when Ventress entered the cell again. The droid stopped and Cody heard talking, but couldn't tell apart the words. Then everything went black.

Unfortunately Ventress woke him up soon.

"Did you change your mind, clone?" She asked him.

"I won't tell you anything. I won't betray my brothers." Cody whispered.

"Well, we will see about that." Ventress smiled. "Continue." she commanded and left the cell again.

* * *

Cody cried desperately: "Please, stop it. I can't take it anymore. Stop hurting me…"

The droid ignored him and continued. Cody closed his eyes tightly and wished to die. But he still jerked violently when he heard a blaster shot. Cody opened his eyes and saw captain Rex with his blasters pointing to the droid which crackled and fell on the floor. Cody felt relieved that the droid was destroyed.

Rex ran to the commander. "Cody, I am so sorry!" He untied him and held him as Cody's legs refused to support him.

"Yeah, I've already heard that." Cody muttered.

"It's gonna be alright, sir." Rex assured him. "Let's go."

Cody allowed the captain to lift him up and help him with walking. But he didn't even try to hide the disappointment. _Another illusion. How is this one going to end?_

"How do you feel, sir?" Rex asked him.

"Does it matter?" Cody shrugged.

Rex looked hurt by his answer. "Of course it does." Rex sized him up and down. "Sir, do you recognize me, right?"

Cody chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I guess." He said ironically.

"I am captain Rex, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and I am General Skywalker." There was the irony again. Rex looked confused, but didn't stop walking.

"Cody! Are you injured?" General Kenobi rushed to his side. Cody just watched him sceptically. "I have never felt better."

"Sir? Why are you like this?" Rex asked desperately. "We got you out, you are safe now."

Cody looked at his friend. "Just stop it. I won't tell you anything."

"I don't want you to tell me anything, I just want you to return safely."

"Leave me alone!" Cody yelled and pushed the captain away. Unfortunately the commander lost balance and ended up on the floor.

Kenobi kneeled to him. "Cody, what happened?"

"I won't tell you anything, go away." Cody clasped his knees and hid his face.

"Cody, we can't stay here for much longer. Can you get up? Rex will help you."

"Rex died." Cody looked up.

Rex froze. "Sir, I am right here." He looked confused.

"Well, maybe he didn't. I don't know." Cody said that while looking the captain in the eyes.

Rex and Obi-Wan shared a confused look.

"Tell me what happened, commander." Obi-Wan asked him.

Cody watched him, puzzled. _Why is she asking? She is making these illusions, she already knows…_

"You know."

Obi-Wan wondered what his commander was talking about. _Ok, it seems he recognized us, but for some reason he doesn't trust us. Why? What did Ventress do to him? Is she strong in the Force enough to create illusions to haunt Cody with them?_

"Ventress ran away, Cody. She is gone." Obi-Wan assured him.

Cody looked at him sadly. "I wish I could trust you."

"I think I know what happened. Did Ventress use the Force against you to create illusions? Is that why you think Rex died?" Obi-Wan asked uncertainly.

"Prove you're not one." Cody challenged them.

"Well, let's start with the fact that you remember all the illusions. You couldn't remember the previous during one, could you?"

Cody thought about it. "That's true." He admitted.

"Let's go back to the base, shall we?" Obi-Wan extended his hand and helped Cody get to his feet.

* * *

The whole way back passed in silence. Obi-Wan felt Cody was still doubting the reality, but he didn't want to push him to trust them. He was sure Cody would soon realize.

They immediately aimed for the infirmary to get Cody checked and his injuries treated. The medical droid recommended rest and sleep, but Cody hesitated. He believed he would wake up back the cell, so he closed his eyes just for a moment to get rid of Rex and general Kenobi and as soon as they left he got up and sneaked out of the infirmary. He walked through the base just to avoid sleeping. Finally he ended in the mess hall so he decided to get some food.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Rex sat across the table with a plate with food.

"I just wanted to eat something. You know how bad the food can be in the infirmaries." Cody smiled at him, satisfied with keeping the true reason hidden.

"But you should rest." Rex disapproved.

"I know." Cody admitted.

Even though Cody tried to eat as slowly as possible to wait for Rex to leave, the captain didn't seem to mind waiting for him. When Cody finished his meal there was no other choice than let Rex accompany him. Instead of infirmary Cody went to his room, but Rex didn't object.

Cody stopped in front of the door. "Good night, captain."

Rex hesitated. "Don't you want me to help you with something, sir? Anything." It seemed he still felt bad about leaving the commander alone and giving Slick a perfect opportunity to attack him.

"Thank you, but I will be fine." Cody refused. Then the entered his room and headed to bathroom to take a shower. The warm water made him feel better, but he still didn't feel safe enough to go to sleep. Cody sat at the table and read reports about the last battle to be up to speed.

Since it was a night-time and he had a hard day, he soon found himself zoning out. Cody got up and paced through the room a few times. Then he decided to go for a walk around the base. He walked outside his room but stopped in surprise. Captain Rex was sitting next to his door leaning on the wall and sleeping. Cody smiled and walked to him.

"Rex?" he whispered.

The clone muttered something in his sleep, which made Cody laugh silently.

"Come on, Rex. Wake up." Cody said more loudly.

Captain slowly opened his eyes and blinked few times in confusion.

"Why didn't you just go to your room, Rex?" Cody asked him, still smiling.

"I am sorry, Cody, I just wanted to be at hand if you needed something." Rex admitted and got up. "Did you sleep at all?" Rex asked when he noticed Cody was still in his armour.

"A bit." Cody shrugged.

Rex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you can't sleep, go to the infirmary, they will give you some pills for sleeping." Rex suggested.

"I just don't want to." Cody admitted.

"Because of bad dreams?" Rex asked carefully.

"No. I am afraid that you will all disappear if I close my eyes and I will wake up there." Cody whispered.

"I promise that won't happen. You heard the general, this is real; we won't disappear." Rex assured him. Then he got an idea. "Don't you want a company?" He asked.

"You should go to bed, Rex. I will manage." Cody said.

Rex noticed how tired the commander was and suspected that despite that he didn't plan to sleep. "You can go to my room," he suggested, "there is a free bed after some captain who was assigned elsewhere. So when you wake up tomorrow you will see I am still here."

Cody looked at him gratefully, but hesitated as it seemed inappropriate.

"Come on." Rex smiled at him.

Cody nodded and followed the captain.

"Did the general say something about a meeting tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't count you in. Officially you should be recovering in the infirmary for at least a day." Rex replied.

"I can go." Cody shrugged. "It's better than to stay in the bed."

"I agree." Rex laughed.

Both clones walked into the room and with no more wasting of the time took off their armour and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rex? I am sorry to bother you, but I can't find Cody anywhere, he is neither in the infirmary nor in his room!" Obi-Wan stormed into the captain's room.

Rex quickly sat on the bed, looking confused. "Sir?"

Then Obi-Wan noticed there was someone else in the room, lying in another bed. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow amusedly.

"Sir?" Cody spoke in sleepy voice and turned to face the general.

"Well, the mystery is solved." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Anyway, I feel obliged to tell you there is a meeting in ten." Then he turned and left.

Both clones looked at each other in shock. Rex quickly glanced at the watch which confirmed what the general said. Both men immediately jumped out of their beds and put on the armour.

"Where is my helmet?" Rex yelled desperately.

"I got it, come on!" Cody picked up both helmets from the floor and ran to the door. Rex quickly followed.

When they reached the commander room, they stopped to calm their breathing and switched their shoulder plates because they accidentally put on plates which belonged to the other one.

They were both smiling mischievously as they entered the room, still having two minutes to the beginning of the meeting.

One glance was enough for Obi-Wan to tell that the old self-confident Cody was back.

 ** _Notes: Have a nice Star Wars Day. May the Force be with you._**


End file.
